Huellas del pasado
by Ashiba
Summary: Al tiempo, tiempo ¿no?. Aquí el tiempo pasó, mucho tiempo y ahora los sucesores de aquellos ninjas se entrentan a un Pais del Fuego y una Konoha completamente distintos a los de aquel entonces. Pasen y lean. capie tres
1. MiniPrologo

Pequeño prologo. Disfruten.

-Ashiba

Ah! Por cierto… Naruto, así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor, y esto lo hago sin fines de economicos o cualquier similar, solo para el disfrute.

**Aclaraciones desde ya. **

Palabras : narracion  
-**Palabras**- : Dialogos  
**_-"Palabras"-_** : pensamientos  
_"Palabras"_ : Flash Back  
**_"-Palabras-"_** : Dialogos en Flash Back  
**_"-'Palabras'-"_** : Pensamientos en Flash Back  
**_"Palabras"_** : conclusiones de Hinata (mayomente)**

* * *

**

**Naruto **

**Titulo: **_Huellas del pasado_

**_Prologo _**

El viento suspiró y los escasos árboles se agitaron. Una noche demasiado cálida, pero los habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados. Una sombra en la ventata, sentada allí, mostrando su perfil en la clara noche. Solo unos ojos sobresalían en toda esa oscuridad. Unos penetrantes ojos del color del vino tinto, traslucidos, rasgados, observaron pacientes la hoja que el viento trajo.

**-Pronto será hora...- **murmuró- **Todo volverá a comenzar.-**

**-¿Habrá que detenerlo?-**inquirió una voz

**-Veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas esta vez.- **respondió la primera sombra girando su rostro hacia el umbral que estaba ubicado paraleramente de la ventana.

Allí dos ojos violetas profundos la observaron minuciosamente.

**-Entonces, recemos por que todo salga bien.- **habló una tercera sombra, de ojos olivas, apostados contra una de las paredes perpendiculares a la puerta y ventana.

**-Nunca sale _"todo bien"_- **comentó la segunda sombra

**-Antes de que comiencen a pelear, les advierto que solo cumplimos con la voluntad de "Él".-**recordó la Primera sombra.

Hubo silencio y el viento volvió a soplar. Las agujas de un reloj marcaron todas a la vez el doce y unas lejanas campanas sonaron. La Primera sombra miró de soslayo el cielo y volvió su vista a sus companeros.

**-Comienza el juego.- **anunció con voz firme

El resto de las sombras asintieron con la cabeza. El viento sopló; las nubes taparon la luna por segundos. Cuando la luz blanca volvió a la habitación, las sombras ya no estaban, solo una hoja, tirada en el suelo.

**Fin ****del**** Prologo. **


	2. Escapando

**Huellas ****del**** pasado. **

**Capitulo uno:** _Escapando_

Una habitación a oscuras, bien amueblada, solitaria a excepción de su único ocupante, una joven de catorce o dieciséis anos, como mucho. Se notaba, en la penumbra, que era de cabellos cortos y piel clara.

¿Qué hacia sola y a oscuras la solitaria ocupante? Se lamentaba de ser débil, de haber nacido con ese Destino. Un apagado y casi continuo sollozo sonaba en la habitación. La joven se escondía entre sus piernas, agazapada sobre su cama. Sabía que no sería la última vez que lloraría, menos por ese hecho. Su vida era cruel y desdichada a ojos suyos y de pocas personas. Justo ella tenía que ser la heredera de una de las familias más importantes de todo Ho no Kuni/Kuni no Ho. Justo su familia tenía que ser de carácter fuerte y de mentalidad fría... y ella era la única hasta la fecha que no lo era.

De pronto, algo captó su atención. Levantó su cabeza y se limpió sus lágrimas en su brazo. Se puso de pie, se calzó unas pantuflas y fue a donde escuchó el ruido, donde ahora se producía un segundo. Era como un leve golpeteo de metal contra el vidrio del ventanal de su cuarto. Con cuidado abrió la cortina y abrió las celosías interiores.

Su rostro se contrajo en sorpresa al ver el rostro de dos personas que conoció aquella mañana, hace ya unos días...

* * *

**_Flash Back_ **

_La joven de cabellos cortos se había separado de su familia y escapado con habilidad de los guardaespaldas. Quería un tiempo a solas, entre ella y el día. Se sentó en una banca de madera cuya pintura verde oscura estaba desgastada. Hacia poco que acababa de recibir otro reto de su familia, diciéndole que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado, que era una inútil. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostr__o y se tapó sus opalinos ojos con las manos, mientras ahogaba un par de sollozos. _

**_-¿Por qué lloras?-_**_preguntó una voz. _

_De inmediato levantó la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas aún caían. Y se encontró con la mirada consternada de un joven y su perro, y la de un misterioso joven que escondía sus ojos tras lentes circulares negros y parte de su rostro, tras el cuello de su campera gris. _

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

**

* * *

- Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... -**pronunció sorprendida al tiempo que cuidando de no hacer ruido abría la ventana para dejarles paso.- **¿Có-cómo me encontraron?-**preguntó sorprendida

**-No importa eso ahora, Hinata-chan.- **dio como respuesta**- Vinimos a buscarte-** sentenció

**-¿A-a buscarme?-** repitió sorprendida aún más

**-Hablamos con nuestros superiores y ellos nos permitieron que vengas con nosotros... siempre y cuando tú quieras venir-** explicó Shino ante la poca información que brindó su compañero. pronunció sorprendida al tiempo que cuidando de no hacer ruido abría la ventana para dejarles pasopreguntó sorprendidadio como respuestasentenciórepitió sorprendida aún másexplicó Shino ante la poca información que brindó su compañero. 

**- No podemos dejarte aquí, sufriendo.- **dio como excusa Kiba molesto, recordando la charla que mantuvieron...

_**

* * *

Flash Back ** _

_**-Así que te huiste para estar sola.- **comentó el castaño cruzado de brazos, luego de escuchar las palabras de Hinata. Estaba sentado al lado de ella, mientras que el misterioso joven estaba de pie. _

_  
Por sobre todas las cosas, a Hinata le llamó curiosidad. Las vestimentas del joven confiado que se encontraba sentado a su lado era una campera gris oscura con piel artificial en las mangas y en el borde de la capucha que ocultaba parte de su cabello, dejando ver su flequillo chocolate. Su piel morena estaba pintada con pintura especial roja escarlata. Sus ojos grandes expresivos, llenos de confianza eran de color chocolate. Sobre el cierre de su camperón se encontraba Akamaru, el canino de pequeñas dimensiones, color crema y café. Usaba unos vaqueros negros desgastados, anchos y unas zapatillas deportivas azules oscuras. _

_En tanto el compañero de Kiba, Shino, tenía el cabello negro, peinado hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Sus rasgados ojos se mantenían ocultos tras aquellos lentes circulares oscuros. Su camperón gris claro de cuello alto cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, de mangas largas. Usaba vaqueros azules, desgastados, anchos y largos, junto a unas zapatillas negras. _

**_  
-No debiste haberlo hecho.- _**_señaló Shino con voz grave**.- Será peor cuando te encuentren...-** _

_Hinata se sonrojó y miró al suelo. _

**_-Nno es la primera vez que huyo de ellos...-_**_dio como excusa mirando al suelo**- No me gusta estar con ellos...-** _

**_-Pero son tu familia... eres afortunada, aunque sea de tener una- _**_habló Kiba**- Hay muchas personas de nuestra edad que no la tienen... sus padres murieron hace tiempo.- **Tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba verla mal a la joven, a pesar que la acababa de conocer le caía demasiado bien. _

**_- Estoy un poco conciente de lo que dices...- _**_murmuró la chica mirando al piso**- Pero a veces desearía que mi familia no fuese así...- ** _

_**-¿Así¿Así como?-** inquirió Shino, aunque ya sabía parte de la respuesta. _

_**- Soy Hinata Hyuuga.-** expresó ella levantando la cabeza nerviosamente, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos-** Heredera de la poderosa familia Hyuuga...- ** _

_Kiba lanzó un bufido y Akamaru ladró. _

_**-Me sorprende que lo seas.-** expresó segundos después**- No pareces ser una de ellos...-** _

_**-Lo sé...-** murmuró volviendo su vista al suelo**- Ellos son...-** _

_**-No tienen corazón, son unos insensibles desalmados que...-** protestó _

_**-¿Los conoces?-**preguntó levantando la vista _

_Kiba iba a contestar, cuando Shino evitó que hablase demás._

**_  
-Solo sabemos rumores.- _**_se limitó a decir. _

**_-Ahm...-_**_Hinata calló unos momentos mientras el viento otoñal soplaba**- De cualquier forma, hay veces que preferiría no haber nacido...-**expresó triste**- Para ellos, solo soy una débil e inútil persona que no merece llevar el apellido Hyuuga**.-se lamentó mientras nuevas lagrimas caían. _

_Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, por lo que ya llevaban hablando, la chica no se encontraba contenta con su vida, parecía sufrirla, y lo peor era que la joven era les comenzaba a caer muy bien, a pesar de ser tímida, no podían evitar sentir ese sentimiento hacia ella. Sentían que debían protegerla, de alguna manera. _

_Akamaru distrajo su atención cuando saltó a las piernas de Hinata, sorprendiéndola. Más sorpresa se llevó, aún cuando el canino se puso en dos patas para ponerse a la "altura" de la chica y le ladró como diciendo que no llorara, que ella no era inútil ni débil. _

**_-Dice que no les hagas caso a lo que te digan ellos.-_**_ explicó Kiba como si nada _

**_-¿Huh? o.o- _**_expresó Hinata... una cosa era que un perro se te suba encima a las piernas, y otra muy distinta que te conosole**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- ** _

_**-Ah...o.o...este bueno...-**comenzó Kiba poniéndose nervioso**- Intuición U- **_

**_Fin del Flash Back_ **

* * *

Una vez que ya habían entrado a la habitación, Hinata prendió un velador y una luz mortecina iluminó escasamente el lugar. Ambos jóvenes notaron las recientes lágrimas de la chica, quien esperaba que no se dieran cuenta. 

-**Junta tus cosas.-** ordenó Kiba bruscamente**- Lleva solo lo que necesites.- **

**-Ah... sí...- **asintió sacando un bolso y abriendo su armario**-¿Cómo eludieron a los guardias?- **preguntó mientras guardaba parte de su ropa informal.

**-Ah... pues tenemos nuestros métodos.**-respondió vagamente Kiba.

**-Los métodos Shinobi...-**murmuró Hinata. Aún le costaba creer que lo que creía era de verdad.

**_

* * *

Flash Back_ **

**_- ô.o- _**_Por primera vez, Hinata desconfió en las palabras dichas por el castaño**.- No me estas diciendo la verdad-**señaló _

**_-¿Por qué lo dices? U- _**

**_-Simplemente creo que me mientes... después de todo, aprendí a saber cuando la gente no me dice la verdad...-_**_habló ya mucho más calmada, acariciando a Akamaru _

**_-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-_**_preguntó Shino _

**_- No quiero obligarlos a que me digan algo que no quieren... no me gustaría meter en problemas a mis amigos...- _**

**_-¿Amigos?-_**_repitió Kiba sorprendidos. Hinata cayó cuenta en lo que dijo. _

**_-Ahm...bueno...estee...yo...- _**_la chica dejo de consentir a Akamaru para jugar nerviosamente con sus manos. _

**_-No te preocupes, esta bien así.- _**_sonrió Kiba**- ¿Verdad, Akamaru?- **preguntó, el canino Asintió con un ladrido afirmativo, luego miro a Shino, quien suspiró antes de hablar. _

**_-Es una buena forma de llamarnos- _**_expresó _

_  
Hinata sonrió, ruborizada. _

**_-Y como los amigos no guardan secretos, te diré algo.-_**_ expresó contento Kiba abrazando a Hinata, quien se sonrojo aún más**.- Pero no te atrevas a decírselo a nadie ¿Lo prometes?-** _

_  
Hinata asintió, fue entonces que Kiba se acercó al oído de la peliazul y murmuró como si le contase un secreto. _

**_-Shino y yo somos shinobis.-_**_ explicó**- Venimos de la aldea Oculta entre las hojas...- **_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_**

* * *

**

**-Más o menos, sí.-**afirmó Kiba con las manos en la nuca

**-Ah... ya veo.- **comentó mientras sonreía-**, supongo que me lo explicaran más adelante.- **terminó de guardar sus cosas y fue al escritorio y guardó un par de cosas más.**- ¿Me llevaran allá?- **

**-¿Huh?- **

**- A Konoha... ¿Me llevarán a allí?-**preguntó curiosa

**-Sí- **respondió Shino

Era raro que una joven de su edad todavía creyera en eso. Es decir, las historias de la legendaria Konoha, la aldea secreta de ninjas del país del fuego habían quedado como mitos fantasiosos para contarles a los nenes chiquitos.

Cosas como los Jutsus, las kunoichis, los shinobis, los hokages y el mítico Kyuubi como Sunagakure, el despiadado Shukaku, el Akatsuki y el terrible Orochimaru pertenecían al folclor del país del Fuego, al igual que con los otros tres países.

Era algo de lo que ya no se creía, que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Nadie, creía que fuese cierto, por eso se sorprendieron al ver con la especie de naturalidad que trataba el tema.

La peliazulada iba a decir que solo necesitaba cambiarse y ya estaba lista cuando Shino advirtió serio.

**-Alguien se acerca.- **Esto dejo helada a Hinata, mientras que Shino y Kiba se posicionaban en frente de la joven, como protegiéndola. Desenfundaron dos kunais cada uno, esperando que la persona no entrase allí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, sorprendiendo a los shinobis, puesto se esperaban todo menos aquello.

**_

* * *

Flash Back_ **

_Hinata iba a hablar, cuando alguien los interrumpió. _

**_-Al fin te encuentro._**_- habló un joven a penas un ano mayor que ellos-** No deberías escapar así.- **el joven de cabellera castaña se fijó en los acompañantes de la su prima y frunció el ceno**- Ustedes.- **murmuró de forma tal que Hinata no oyó _

**_-Neji-onisan!- _**_exclamó Hinata poniéndose de pie y tomando a Akamaru entre sus brazos. _

**_-¿Lo conoces?-_**_preguntó Kiba, la peliazul asintió _

**_- Es mi primo, Neji Hyuuga.-_**_respondió, aun así Kiba no se tranquilizó y Akamaru no paraba de gruñir. _

_Neji optó por hacer ignorarlos y se acercó con paso firme a su prima. _

**_-Vamos, tu padre esta preocupado- _**_habló tomándola de un brazo, al tiempo que Akamaru saltaba al suelo y saltaba a los brazos de Kiba _

_-**Espera¿Qué haces?-**cuestionó Kiba tomando a Hinata por los hombros**- Ellas es libre de hacer lo que quiera!- **_

**_-No, no lo es cuando se es una de las herederas de la familia Hyuuga.-_**_sentenció firme mirando a Kiba- Ahora, agradecería que la soltaras.- _

_Kiba iba a contraatacar, cuando Hinata habló. _

**_-Esta bien, Kiba-kun.- _**_dijo con dulzura si fuese una niña pequeña**- Solo espero poder verlos en otra oportunidad, a ti, a Shino-kun y a Akamaru-kun también.-**habló sintiéndose más tranquila.**- Ustedes me hicieron sentir mucho mejor-**sonrió cálidamente**- Estaré bien.- **_

**_- ¿Segura?- _**_preguntó desconfiado _

**_- Kiba, si dice que esta bien, es porque lo esta.- _**_dijo Shino_

**_- De acuerdo.- _**_bufó Kiba**- Hinata-chan si necesitas ayuda, solo llámanos.- **agregó; al pasar por al lado de Neji, luego de despedirse, le dijo**- Si llegamos a enterarnos que le sucedió algo y tu tienes que ver, ya verás.- **advirtió. _

_Neji no dijo nada, y Hinata no llegó a escuchar claramente las palabras del morocho. _

**_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

**

Quien entró por la puerta fue un conocido que alivio de por momento a Hinata. 

**-Ya me parecía que había mucho ruido para ser las dos de la mañana.-**comentó con una extraña tranquilidad.

**-¿También tienes que estar aquí?- **bufó Kiba**- Falta que aparezcas en mis sueños y terminarás por volverme loco.- **

**-No te preocupes, eso pasara pronto- **aseguro sonriendo**-¿Qué hacen aquí?- **

**-Hn, eso no te interesa.- **habló molesto

**-Ah... etto...- **habló Hinata, Neji la notó detrás de ambos jóvenes y suspiró, cansado

**-Hace tres semanas, nos encontramos en el parque con una situación parecida.- **comentó caminando mientras veía como guardaban los kunai**-¿Qué traman?-**

**-Son nuestros asuntos, no te incumben- **habló molesto Kiba

**-Te recuerdo que puedo ponerte en problemas, y no solo a ti.- **

**-¿De que hablas?- **

**-Sabes a lo que refiero.- **

Kiba gruñó, molestó, mientras que Neji sonrió triunfante.

**-Nos dejaron llevar a Hinata-chan a la aldea-** dio como explicación Kiba.

**-Podrías haberlo dicho y te evitabas semejante perdida de tiempo-** dijo sonriendo engreídamente**- Déjennos cinco minutos a solas.-** pidió, mejor dicho ordenó.

Shino y Kiba intercambiaron miradas con Hinata, y ella asintió. Entonces, ambos salieron por el ventanal, no si antes de que Kiba advirtiera que solo les daría cinco minutos.

Para cuando Hinata se volvió a su primo, él la miraba serio.

**-Buena suerte.-** dijo**- Aunque sé de sobra que la tendrás.-**

**-Etto... arigato...creo- **agradeció ella**- Aunque no se si sea lo correcto. **

**-Verás que sí- **aseguró él; se acercó más a su prima y la tomó por los brazos**.- Cuídate y no te alejes demasiado de las amistades de esos dos.- **aconsejó

**-¿Por qué?-**preguntó

**-La gente ha dejado de creer en los ninjas de Konoha, del país del Fuego.-**comenzó- **Seguramente, Konoha no será la misma gloriosa aldea de las leyendas falsas.-**habló serio, tranquilo.

**-Hay algo que me ocultas.- **señaló Hinata**- ¿Me lo dirás?- **

**-Con sepas la versión de los demás, recién entonces te lo diré.- **dijo, ella asintió.

No se llevaba bien con su primo, pero tampoco se llevaba mal. Casi no se hablaban, no se conocían. A los ojos de la joven, Neji Hyuuga era un ser misterioso y callado, que sabía muchas cosas, pero revelaba pocas.

**-No te separes de Kiba y Shino.-** aconsejó**- Sabrán cuidarte, así que no dudes de ellos.- **

**-Hai!-** asintió

Ya dispuesto a abandonar la habitación y a actuar como si nunca hubiese salido de su habitación, agregó rozando el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su prima;

**-Cuídate-** deseó dejando perpleja a la misma Hinata.

El tiempo restante, lo usó para cambiarse. Optó por unos desmontables azules, unas zapatillas beige, una remera gris oscura de mangas cortas y una campera azul. Al terminar, el ventanal volvía a sonar. Ella se acercó sin titubear y lo abrió. Kiba se encontraba de cuchillas en el suelo, con Akamaru en su cabeza, mientras que Shino se encontraba detrás de ellos, manteniendo su silencio.

**-¿Lista?-** preguntó Kiba

Hinata asintió, esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

**_"Los acordes de una enérgica canción conocida sonaban en mi mente. Sabía que dejaba atrás una vida y comenzaba otra mucho mejor, o al menos así lo esperaba. Me sentía feliz de poder irme de la capital con Kiba y Shino, sentía que en mi interior sentía que podía volar con alas imaginarias." _**

-**Dame el bolso.-** pidió Shino.

**-Sí-** asintió Hinata alcanzándole el objeto pedido.

Antes de que la peliazulada se diese cuenta, Kiba la había tomado por la cintura y la espalda, cargándola.

-**Sujétate fuerte.-** aconsejó**- Saltaremos desde un tercer piso.-**

Hinata solo asintió.

**_"Libre era lo que describía aquel sentimiento. Libertad." _**

Ambos jóvenes se subieron al borde del balcón y saltaron. En la caída, Kiba soltó un "Yahooo!" Mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se aferraba más al cuerpo de su compañero, asegurándose de que no se caería.

_**"Me gustaba sentirme así; me gustaba ser libre." ** _

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo uno: Escapando: Fin- **

**

* * *

**

Qué les pareció? Espero paciente sus sinceras opiniones, interlectores U


	3. Un largo camino

Pido disculpas por la falta de "ñ" en el prologo y el capitulo uno.

Gracias por el review y disculpa la tardanza, Kisame Hoshigaki nnU Es que me fue un capitulo muy difícil de hacer porque tuve justo que rendir matemática uúU

**-Ashiba**

**Capitulo dos:** _Un largo camino._

_**Flash Back**_

_El mediodía terminaba para dar comienzo a una fría tarde otoñal. Afuera era un día perfecto, hermoso. Pero no para ellos. A penas pasadas unas horas y ya comenzaron a buscar a la heredera desaparecida- quien en realidad se fue por voluntad propia- por toda la capital y alrededores._

_**-Tsk.-** un sonido de protesta escapó de los labios de un joven de cabellos oscuros. **-¿Cuándo pararan? Ya será una semana desde que salimos de la capital.-**_

_**-Casi salimos.- **corrigió el poseedor de los lentes oscuros-**Aún no pasamos el limite.-**_

_Era como la novena queja que tenía el castaño por los sucesos. Después de todo, habían actuado deliberadamente, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora la pagaban debiendo esperar._

_La peliazulada se sentía culpable por la situación. Si tan solo ella no se hubiese ido así como si nada..._

_**-Es mi culpa...-** expresó Hinata con la cabeza baja**- Es mi culpa...-** repitió_

_Kiba giró la cabeza hacia ella, no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Era demasiado silenciosa._

_**- No, no es tu culpa!** – se apresuró a decir intentando enmendar su error.- Para nada! Es solo que no me gusta estar encerrado por mucho tiempo, ya sabes… No es tu culpa, de verdad!-_

_-Ah… pero si no fuera por mí…- expresó mirando hacia el suelo, éste parecía ser como la octava maravilla para la joven de ojos claros_

_**- Si no fuera por ti no estaríamos en este lío ahora?-** completó Shino, la chica levantó la mirada del suelo y miró de soslayo al pelinegro**.- Es muy probable**- admitió_

_**-Shino!-** llamó la atención Kiba_

_- **Pero ten en mente que nosotros fuimos los que nos ofrecimos a llevarte a Konoha.-** prosiguió ignorando a su compañero**- Fueron nuestras propias decisiones las que nos llevaron a este punto. No te culpamos de nada.-**_

_Hinata se sorprendió, mas luego sonrió._

_**-Prepárense que en cuanto comience a oscurecer, nos iremos.-**agregó Shino desapareciendo hacia una de las habitaciones._

_Se encontraban en una habitación de una pequeña posada, Kiba y Shino se registraron, mientras Hinata estaba por los alrededores, intentando no ser descubierta junto a Akamaru, ya que allí no se aceptaban mascotas._

_Desde la mañana misma a la que Hinata aceptó ir con ellos, su familia se puso a buscarla, pidiendo una recompensa por quien pueda brindarle información. La policía y la misma familia pensaban que era un secuestro, puesto no era novedad de que ella sería la heredera de la familia. Hinata agradecía interiormente que Neji no haya dicho palabra sobre el tema, actuaba como si no supiera nada de lo sucedido._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

La luna se mostraba clara y potente en el firmamento nocturno. Tres figuras caminaban a paso rápido, asegurándose de no perder tiempo, puesto no tenían demasiado hasta que saliera el sol. Hasta el momento habían logrado escapar de los barrios que conformaban la capital, pero no debían tomárselo con más calma, para nada. De por momento, se hacían pasar de mochileros que estaban de paso por la capital del País del Fuego, era una buena coartada que pronto se les acabaría con el tiempo, pero pensaban que para ese entonces, ya estarían fuera de problemas.

**-¿Cómo es Konoha?-** preguntó Hinata, desde hacía mucho que se venía formulando la pregunta, imaginándose la ciudad de las historias que oyó alguna vez.

**-Te gustará.-** respondió Kiba**- Es más pequeña que esto, pero es agradable. Es tranquila, siempre y cuando Naruto no este haciendo estupideces.-**

**-¿Na… ruto?- **repitió, ese nombre le era vagamente familiar**_-"Uhm… Uno de los ingredientes del Ramen! Debe ser por eso?... No… es por otra cosa… "-_**

-**Sí…-**afirmó Kiba- **Siempre anda armando revuelo, haciendo bromas y todo eso.-** habló con fastidio

**-No sé de que hablas, si tu también haces de las tuyas de vez en cuando**.- comentó Shino

**-Hey! Ustedes!-** llamó una voz acercándose hacia ellos.

El trío se quedó quieto a la espera de quien se acercaba.

-**Disimulen.-** aconsejó Shino.

Hinata asintió y se aferró a los brazos de ambos jóvenes. Kiba giró la cabeza para ver quien se acercaba, parecía un hombre vagabundo, pero Akamaru le dijo lo contrario. No era ni hombre, ni vagabundo.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó

**-No querrán ir por allí¿verdad?-** habló el vagabundo mirándolos

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **cuestionó Shino sin inmutarse

**- Desde que la niña rica desapareció la seguridad ha aumentado.-** explicó el hombre**.- Se han puesto puestos de vigilancia en los limites de los barrios y la vigilancia aumentó mucho.-**

**-Oye, viejo, nosotros no tenemos nada que esconder.- **habló Kiba desinteresado

**-¿Seguro?-** preguntó el hombre**- ¿Seguro que no tienen nada, ni nadie?-** dijo mirando a Hinata, quien mantenía la cabeza baja y la capucha de su nuevo camperón cubría su cabeza y rostro.

_Flash Back_

_Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaban escapando. No era que le importase, pero… Los días pasaban y cada vez hacía más frío. Se maldijo internamente no haber empacado más abrigo. Seguramente ellos ya se habían dado cuenta, por el modo que temblaba las últimas noches._

_Casualmente, aquella mañana, Kiba y Shino habían salido de la habitación que alquilaron sin darle muchas explicaciones, poniendo como simple excusa, que Akamaru quería salir a dar un paseo. Ella no se lo creyó pero no dijo nada._

_Durante todo el día se quedó allí, mirando la televisión o escuchando la radio, con las cortinas cerradas para que ningún curioso la espiase._

_Al atardecer, escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Hinata, tras escuchar el "Ya llegué" de Kiba y los ladridos de Akamaru no espero más para ir a recibirlos._

_Tal fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a Shino cargando con una bolsa blanca, que no era las provisiones que Kiba también prometió traer._

_**-¿Qué tal les fue?-** preguntó ella_

_**-Muy bien.-** respondió Shino, mientras Kiba iba a guardar la comida en una de las mochilas._

_**-Ya veo – **sonrió ella_

_**-Toma.-** dijo el pelinegro haciéndole entrega de la bolsa**- Lo compramos para ti.-** se limitó a decir, yendo a supervisar que Kiba este comiendo nada a escondidas._

_**-Ah… Arigato, Shino-kun.-** dijo ella antes de abrir la bolsa y encontrarse con un camperón color beige._

_Era justo para su talla, beige claro con piel artificial blanca y esponjada al final de esta, con una capucha grande que ocultaría su rostro a la perfección. En uno de los bolsillos de la campera encontró unos lentes ahumados color azul oscuro._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"**_Ya habían pasado tres días más desde aquel encuentro con el vagabundo que era, en realidad, un ninja de Konoha. No tenía buenas intenciones para con nosotros, para decirlo más sencillo, él quería llevarme de nuevo a casa. Por suerte, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Akamaru estaban allí. Se deshicieron del hombre en cuestión de minutos. Creo, sobretodo, que tuvimos suerte que no haya nadie observando por los alrededores. _**

**_Aunque me seguían buscando, las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, mucho, cuando por fin salimos, dejando atrás toda la zona urbana. Lo bueno de Ho no Kuni, era la variedad de árboles y montañas que había fuera de la ciudad. Era más fácil perderse allí, por lo que no nos encontrarían simplemente y corríamos pocos riesgos. _**

**_No sé de donde saqué el coraje para expresarles a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun mi fantasía de ensueño de convertirme en ninja. Incluso cuando hablé, me pareció a mí, que yo parecía una niña pequeña diciendo esas cosas. Sin embargo ellos se lo tomaron bien, y me explicaron que tenía que, primero, asistir a una academia donde me enseñarían los principios básicos de un ninja y todo eso. También se ofrecieron a comenzar a enseñarme algunas cosas… pequeñas, pero importantes."_**

Aquella noche, los cuatro dormirían a la intemperie. Mientras preparaban de comer, Hinata y Kiba hablaban de esto y aquello, haciéndose cada vez más amigos. Shino había desaparecido hace unos momentos para revisar donde se encontraban y traer un poco de agua.

**-Estamos a mitad de camino.-** anunció Shino apareciendo de la nada y casi logrando un ataque cardiaco a la joven Hyuuga.

**-¿Después de todo lo que recorrimos?-** preguntó incrédulo Kiba

**-Ten en cuenta que hubo muchas veces que nos hemos quedado días en un mismo lugar.-** recordó tranquilamente Hinata

**-Aún así, Hinata-chan.-** protestó medio encaprichado Kiba.- Deberíamos estar mucho más cerca que eso!-

Akamaru ladró una vez y Kiba se olvidó del tema, poniéndose de pie. Shino a primera vista no pareció moverse de lugar, más que darse vuelta lentamente. Hinata notó que sus compañeros se preparaban para la llegada de alguien.

**-Quédate aquí, Hinata**.- habló Shino, sorprendiendo a la peliazul porque no usó el '-chan', como usualmente lo hacían él y Kiba.

**-Pase lo que pase**.- puntualizó Kiba.-** Volveremos en un rato-**

**-… de acuerdo**.- asintió ella**- Tengan cuidado.-**

**-Lo tendremos, Hinata.- **prometió Kiba casi sin dirigirla la mirada.

Antes que ella pudiera agregar algo más, ambos shinobis saltaron para distintas direcciones y desaparecieron de su vista

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akamaru le decía, aproximadamente, donde estaba en ninja que los había observado hasta hace poco. Estaba a pocos metros de donde habían dejado a Hinata, por lo que intentaba no preocuparse tanto.

El ninja misterioso aterrizó en el suelo, mientras que Kiba, se detuvo a unos metros, sobre la rama de un árbol.

**-¿Tanto tardan?-** preguntó una voz con sorna.

**-¿Porqué demonios hiciste que te venga a buscar, baka?-** cuestionó Kiba molesto

**-Porque me perseguiste!-** se defendió

**-Tsk, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos de niños, Naruto!-** gritó Kiba

Así es el joven que se encontraba en el piso, poseía aquel nombre. Sus cabellos rubios cortos, desordenados terminaban donde empezaba la banda con el símbolo de Konoha. Unos ojos celestes grandes y llamativos se asomaban por sus ojos. Tres líneas, como bigotes de un zorro habitaban a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Vestía una campera de mangas largas abrigada, con el cuello, el cierre y una franja de sus mangas negras, mientras el resto era de un naranja fuerte; usaba unos vaqueros azules desgastados (N/A: Lo siento, pero tengo una gran manigua con los vaqueros uúUU) y unas zapatillas que parecían asemejarse con unas botas negras. En su espalda llevaba una mochila de viaje y poseía una especie de riñonera donde llevaba sus shurikens.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Shino-kun?-** llamó Hinata, él se volvió hacia ella**.-¿Cuánto crees que tardará Kiba-kun y Akamaru?-**

**-Quizás unos cinco o diez minutos más.- **respondió**- En estos días, has visto como se comporta Kiba**.-dijo**- Y Naruto es otro tanto…-**

**-Hum… ya veo…-** asintió y se quedó callada.

Hará más o menos, diez o quince minutos que llevaban allí, esperando a que Kiba regresara. El detalle era que solo ahora, eran cuatro las personas que esperaban el regreso del Inuzuka, quien estaría, sin duda, acompañado de Uzumaki.

_Flash Back_

_Cuando Kiba desapareció tras Naruto, Shino fue tras la persona que estaba del lado contrario. No fue sorpresa alguna para él, encontrarse con aquel joven de cabellos negros, cortos y lacios peinados hacia arriba (N/A: Si no me equivoco… se me hace muy difícil describir el cabello de Sasuke ¬¬ y lo peor es que no sé por qué T-T); un par de ojos grandes y rasgados, de color negro, tan profundos y misteriosos que pocos saben lo que esconden. Vestía una especie de buzo de mangas largas, con el cuello exageradamente ancho que quien sabe como lograba desafiar la gravedad; usaba unos pantalones deportivos, de color negro; y como calzado, llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_En tanto, mientras la peliazulada esperaba nerviosa, sintió a alguien detrás de él._

_**-Así que tu eres la chica por la que hicieron tanto escándalo esos dos**- comentó la persona detrás suyo, una voz femenina, era una mujer._

_Hinata asustada, se dio vuelta para mirarla. Enfrente suyo, había una chica pelirosada, de cortos y lacios cabellos. En su cabeza, llevaba un lazo rojo0 oscuro que, mantenía alejado su cabello de su, por decirlo en otras palabras, enorme frente; un par de ojos verdes esmeralda le sonreían amablemente. Vestía, una remera beige con círculos rojos oscuros puestos al azar, encima, una especie de campera de mangas anchas cuyo color era un rojo bermellón; una larga pollera de igual color, con dos cortes, uno a cada lado de las piernas, revelando unas calzas negras, y usaba unas zapatillas cómodas do color rojo oscuro._

_**-No te preocupes.-** **habló- Mis compañeros no les harán daño; también somos de Konoha y estudiamos juntos**.- sonrió cerrando los ojos**.- No pensábamos que nos encontraríamos con ellos sino hasta volver a la aldea.-**_

_En un principio, Hinata desconfió de la chica, después de todo, otro ninja de Konoha misma los había atacado hace unos días. Pero en el momento que iba a darse vuelta y buscar a Kiba o a Shino, el último nombrado apareció tras ellas, hablándole._

_**-No te preocupes, lo que dice es verdad.-** corroboró Shino_

_Hinata se dio vuelta para verlo, y se sorprendió al verlo acompañado por otro extraño._

_**-él es Sasuke Uchiha.-** se limitó a decir Shino, refiriéndose a su acompañante.- **Y ella Sakura Haruno.-**_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Hinata bajó la cabeza, ella ya no podía seguir hablando más, no se le ocurría nada para romper esa especie de silencio incomodo.

**-No te preocupes.-** habló de nuevo Shino**- Ya vienen para acá.-**

Hinata volvió a asentir, esta vez más tranquila.

Prontamente, comenzaron a escucharse gritos de quejas. En poco tiempo, aterrizaron cerca de ellos, Kiba y Naruto. Hinata se sorprendió, entonces toda la desconfianza que sintió hasta el momento desapareció.

"Fue extraño. En un principio, temía que los que estaban allí, podían ser el enemigo, aquellos contratados por mi familia, por más que Shino-kun me lo dijo, sentía algo que no pude descifrar hasta que lo vi. Vi a Naruto Uzumaki. Y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía no era desconfianza, sino una extraña sensación de conocimiento. Como si antes los hubiese visto, en algún lugar extraño, en un sueño…"

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kiba, perdiendo cuidado en sus palabras.-¿Todo esta bien?-

-Hum.- ella asintió.

Kiba sonrió.

Poco después, estaban cenando tranquilamente, a la luz de las danzantes llamas que les daban calor en épocas frías.

**-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-** preguntó Kiba, mirando de reojo a los tres jóvenes.

**-Estamos volviendo de una misión.-** respondió Sakura

**-¿Y su sensei?- **

**-Kakashi-sensei se nos adelantó por unos días. Dijo que tenía cosas de que encargarse.-** se limitó a decir Sasuke

**-Ahh… ya veo…-** murmuró Kiba

**-¿Ustedes que hacen todavía por estos lugares?-** preguntó Naruto luego de tragar un poco del ramen que estaba comiendo**.-Pensé que, a estas alturas estarían ya en la aldea.-**

**-Sufrimos algunos percances nnU-**se limitó a decir Kiba.

**- -.-U-**

Luego de la cena se prepararon para dormir, turnbandose para hacer guardia por las cercanías. Cuando la pelirosada volvió de su guardia, notó algo peculiar. De por sí, cada bolsa de dormir estaba dispuesto para una persona, tres sacos de dormir a cada lado de la fogata. Dos de ellos vacíos, uno de cada lado.

**-Estaban así cuando desperté.-** habló Shino, refiriéndose al hecho de que Kiba estaba abrazando protectoramente a Hinata, como si algo malo fuese a suceder.

**-¿Celoso?-** fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron decir a la pelirosada.

**- Te equivocas.-** dijo con voz inalterable.

**-¿Entonces?- **

**-Me preocupa el bienestar de Hinata-chan.-** expresó sin vergüenza ni pena

**-La aprecias.-** reflexionó Sakura

**-Como persona y compañera.-** sabía que la kunoichi podía tomarse cualquier cosa como mal entendido.**- ¿Recuerdas a ella?-** preguntó de pronto**- ¿A la antigua integrante de nuestro grupo?-**

**-¿Cómo olvidarla?- **respondió Sakura consternada**- Ha estudiado con nosotros, e incluso, todos juntos, los nueve, tomamos el examen para ser Chunnin hace seis meses.-**

**-Era muy amiga de Kiba.-** relató Shino

**-…- **Sakura asintió**.- Competían siempre en todo, pero eran muy buenos amigos…-**

**-Un dolor de cabeza para mí.-** mencionó.- En **fin… su mirada de tristeza… su sonrisa y el modo que Hinata actúa para que no nos preocupemos por ella… es el mismo que el de ella.-**

**-… ¿Qué temes, entonces?-**

**-Que Kiba este intentando llenar el vacío que dejó con Hinata.-** respondió- **Hinata nunca será ella.-**sentenció

**-Aún la extrañan.-** afirmó Sakura**- Todavía no aceptaron el hecho de que esta muerta.-**

**- Kiba no lo aceptó.-** contradijo Shino**.- Ambos sabemos que esta muerta, pero él todavía no logra aceptar eso del todo.-**

**-…-**

Shino, sin mediar palabra alguna demás, se puso de pie y se alejó hasta desaparecer, dejando a una Sakura complemente pensativa.

**_-Capitulo 02: Fin-_**

Bien… capie terminado. Pronto, subiré un Extra, en donde seguiré un poco con lo que puse en el prologo.


	4. Extra 01: Sonrisa

**... Me encanta mantener a la gente en suspenso...pero yo no suelo soportarlo por mucho tiempo u.u''' Así que me apuraré para terminar el tercer capitulo e intentaré quitarme este bolqueo que no me deja escribir y entregar a tiempo las cosas ¬¬#**

**Les entrego el primer extra (u omake) mientras esperan, sé que no es mucho, pero bueno...**

**-Ashiba**

* * *

**Extra 01:** _Sonrisa_

Una mansión de época en una noche totalmente oscura. Todas las luces apagadas. Los pasos de unas sandalias de madera resonaban por el lugar, haciendo un eco singular. A su dueño, poco le importaba esto, solo caminaba, sin alteración alguna en su rostro, llevando en sus brazos a un gato.

Tarareaba una canción extraña, no dejaba de caminar por las galerías. Repentinamente, dobló hacia uno de los pasillos internos.

**-Meow!-**

**-Ya, ya…- **tranquilizaba la voz**.- No hagas ruido, que despertaras a todos.-**

Siguió caminando, bajó escaleras y finalmente se encontró en una especie de sotano, donde las paredes, techo y piso eran de piedra tallada. Caminó hasta una puerta pesada de madera un tanto envejecida. Sacó una llave y unos ojos color vino tinto brillaron, cuando abrió la puerta.

Allí, en el fondo de la habitación, atada a cadenas, en un estado de sumisión, se encontraba, en la penumbra, el perfil de una joven de escasos catorce años.

Con sus cabellos revueltos, triste y lentamente, levantó la cabeza abriendo y demostrando unos ojos más profundos e intensos que el de la sombra aliada al de ojos color vino.

**-¿Ahora por qué me ves así?-**preguntó al notar cierto rencor en los ojos**.-¿No me vas a contestar?-**

Silencio.

**-Como quieras.-** se encogió de hombros**.- Solo te vine a traer a un compañero.-** se arrodilló y dejo al minino en el suelo, lo acarició brevemente y volvió a ponerse de pie.-**Espero que te guste.-**comentó**- No es bueno estar entrenando así… mucho menos de la manera en como lo haces. Se nota que tienes ansias por saber¿Eh?-**

Los ojos miraron al gato y se estremecieron.

**-Diviertete, ya no estaras en soledad.-** dijo antes de despedirse.

Los ojos miraron al felino, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima y miraba como si su presa estuviese cerca. Odiaba a esa persona, todo lo que hacía era para mal suyo, todo porque quiere que abandone.  
Ja; en sus sueños.

**-¿Qué miras, baka neko?-** preguntó enojada la persona**- No soy tu comida.-**

No queria admitirlo, pero ella le tenía miedo a los felinos. Iban a ser sus eternos predadores. Pero no por eso, se mostraría debil ante su enemigo.

Pero la primera sombra no se fue realmente, se quedo a un costado de la entrada, del lado de afuera. Pronto escucharía gritos y no quería perderselos por nada del mundo.

Una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro.

**-Extra 01: Fin-**


	5. Pequeña Parada

_"El Amor era algo tan hermoso e incomprensible, que a menudo la gente duda de él, pero luego vuelven necesitando de su hermoso calor"  
_Nessa Tinúviel Mustang (Lau)

Disculpen que la haya metido así de la nada o-oU... es que esa frase la escribió una amigo mía y me gustó tanto que le pedí poder usarla xD... La dijo (Bah, más bien la escribió) la creadora de Nessa Tinúviel Mustang, que escribe muy buenos fics de la pareja RoyxEd y KaixRay... de FMA Y Beyblade ... pero no los publica aquí U

En fin, pido solemnemente disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Pero la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo T0T

En fin... aquí les dejo el capie y espero que me perdonen nñU

-Ashiba

* * *

**Capitulo tres:** _Pequeña parada_

"_**La mañana siguiente al encuentro con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, era gris. Todo parecía tristemente pintado y el frío era más que antes. Me levanté temblando y me recriminé el hecho de haberme quitado la campera y guardarla en el bolso antes de dormir"

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Cuando se despertó, no oyó ninguún ruido, más que el de unos suaves ronquidos. Se sentó lentamente en la bolsa de dormir y se restregó los ojos, mientras ahogaba un pequeño bostezó._

_**-Vaya, ya despertaste.-**__ dijo la voz de Sakura, haciendo que Hinata se fijase quienes estaban allí__**-¿Dormiste bien?-**_

_**-Ahh... hai, gracias por preocuparte, Sakura-san.-**__ dijo medio adormilada._

_Se fijo en su entornó. Ni Kiba, ni Shino estaban presentes. Naruto seguía durmiendo y tampoco había rastro de Sasuke._

_**-¿Dónde estan Kiba-kun y Shino-kun?-**__preguntó de pronto, acercando hacia ella el bolso en donde llevaba sus pertenencias._

_**-Fueron a buscar agua.-**__respondió mientras enrollaba y guardaba las bolsas de dormir de ella y Sasuke_

_**-¿Y Sasuke-san?-**__ preguntó ya más curiosa que preocupada._

_**-Fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco.-**__ respondió_

_**-¿Huh?-**__ emitió desconcertada_

_**- El es el solitario de nuestro equipo.-**__ explicó sonrojandose__**- Pero es perfecto, hermoso, carismatico.. encantador... sus ojos negros son tan profundos y hermosos, todo es tan perfecto en él...-**__ comentó en un suspiró y continuó subida en la misma nube por mucho tiempo._

_Hinata la observó con una gota en la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente. Dejó a la rosada en sus pensamientos en voz alta y giró su cabeza hacia el rubio que aún dormía._

_**-¿Ya es muy tarde?-**__ preguntó de pronto, quitando a Sakura de sus pensamientos y bajandola de la nube._

_**-¿Eh? Nno, van a ser como las diez dentro de un rato.-**__ respondió._

_**-Se nos hará tarde...-**_

_**-Cierto! Lo había olvidado!!- **__recordó Sakura__**- Tengo que despertar al perezoso de Naruto!-**__ dijo alzando un puño..._

_**Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

**_

Ahora, los seis jóvenes caminaban en un incomodo silencio. La marcha iba encabezada por el grupo de jóvenes que Hinata poco conocía, Naruto iba al frente, con un pequeño chichón que fue producido por los puños de la joven de cabellos rosas; detrás caminaba silenciosamente, el shinobi que hasta el momento, para Hinata, le resultaba el más misterioso; luego le seguía no muy alejada, la joven de prominente frente; no muy lejos, estaba Hinata, quien no sabía que cara poner o cómo actuar ante tal situación que se le venía encima; finalmente, detrás de ella, cerraban la marcha Shino y Kiba.

Llevaban tiempo sin hablar, y el clima que se extendía en el cielo, tampoco les ayudaba mucho que se diga.

"_**Por el momento, el objetivo era llegar a una posada que no quedaba lejos. Allí descansaríamos por primera vez en varios días en camas mullidas y contaríamos con aguas termales para bañarnos, a parte de comida exquisitamente preparada, no digo que lo que comimos en el camino fuese malo."**_

Para cuando las gotas de lluvia fría comenzaron a caer, se podía distinguir por el horizonte, una posada un tanto descuidada por fuera con aspecto viejo y de apariencia abandonada.

Como ignorando eso, los cinco Shinobi apuraron el paso para llegar allí y entraron.

Al entrar, la posada tenía un aspecto muy distinto al que presentaba afuera; era muy pulcra y algunos muebles, como el piso de madera parecía nuevo. Las paredes blancas estaban impecables y detrás de un mostrador de caoba que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, se encontraban un hombre y una mujer con una sonrisa amable.

**-Bienvenidos!-** exclamaron haciendo una reverencia

**-¿En que los podemos ayudar?-**preguntó la mujer.

**-Queríamos pedir tres habitaciones para dos con camas individuales.-** dijo Sakura

**-Un momento por favor.-** habló el hombre

Mientras esperaba a que el hombre regresara para ver si había o no habitación como la pedían, Hinata pudo observar que por los pasillos pasaban gente de vestimentas extrañas, portando bandas con diferentes símbolos de aldeas.

**-Ahm… Kiba-kun ¿Qué es este lugar?-** preguntó mirando curiosa al chico que estaba cerca suyo.

-**Hnm… pues es una posada que queda cerca de Konoha, Hinata-chan.-** respondió el chico Inuzuka- **Aquí todos los shinobis y kunoichis que salen o irán a la aldea, suelen pasar una noche aquí o dos.-**

**-Ah... ¿Solo los ninjas se hospedan aquí?-** preguntó curiosa

-**No solo ellos, también los campesinos de las aldeas, ya sean que vienen de visita o salen para algo.-**respondió Shino interviniendo en la conversación

**- Ya veo.-** respondió la chica peliazul-** Arigato Shino-kun y Kiba-kun.- **sonrió ella.

El hombre volvió al cabo de unos minutos más, dandoles las llaves de las habitaciones y terminando de registrarlos. Los seis jóvenes subieron a las habitaciones y una vez en los pasillos, Hinata tuvo que despedirse de sus Kiba y Shino, puesto compartía habitación con Sakuira. Apenas les dirigió alguna que otra mirada a Naruto o a Sasuke, al primero porque se ponía nerviosa con el solo hecho de él la mirase durante unos segundos, y al segundo, porque simplemente le intimidaba su presencia, aquella forma tan distante de comportarse.

* * *

**-¡Qué cómodo!-** exclamó la chica con los ojos cerrados tirandose sobre su cama**- Ya estaba extrañando esto!-**

Hinata la miró de reojo, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama vecina. Para ella, no se le hacía extraño aquel hecho de dormir comodamente en una cama, aunque lo extrañaba por los días que se internaron en el bosque y durmieron allí mismo.

De pronto, vio como unos penetrantes ojos color jade la miraron fijamente, ella le devolvió la mirada y la dueña de aquellos ojos sonrió, dandose vuelta para mirarla mejor y no al revés, como lo había hecho.

**-Dime, Hinata-chan.-** comenzó la de cabellos rosados- **¿Por qué quisiste ir a Konoha?-**

**-¿Huh?-** emitió la chica de cabellos azules oscuros

**-Es decir... ¿Qué hizo que Shino y Kiba decidieran hablar con Tsunade-sensei y convencerla de que debías estar en Konoha y no en la capital del País del Fuego?-**

**-...-** ella guardó silencio unos momentos, pensativa recordando desde el momento que los vio por primera vez.- **Ellos me dijeron que me llevarían a un lugar donde fuese feliz de verdad... donde ya no lloraría.-** expresó poniendose nerviosa y, por consecuencia, mirando al piso y comenzando a jugar con sus manos.

**-...-** Sakura la miraba atentamente, no perdiendo palabra dicha por la chica ni movimiento hecho. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué hizo para que ellos decidieran traerla**.- Ya veo...-** musitó cuando terminó la oración**- No eras feliz donde estabas...-**

**-Aalgo así... -**respondió Hinata, ella tampoco bien sabía que fue lo que verdaderamente provocó que Shino y Kiba tomarán la decisión de llevarla a Konoha**.-Aunque... la verdad, no sé muy bien porque... -**dijo dudosa

**-Hmn...-** emitió Sakura, al parecer, tendría que averiguarlo de los mismos Shino y Kiba.-**Oye y...-** comenzó a hablar mirandola- **¿No te has preguntado dónde esta el integrante que falta del grupo?-** preguntó

**-¿Huh¿El integrante que falta?-** repitió

-**Sí... los ninjas de cuyo rango es Genin y Chuunin son agrupados en grupos de a tres con un Jounnin como maestro.-**explicó

Era cierto, había olvidado por completo de aquel mero detalle. En todos esos días, nunca pasó por su cabeza donde estaba el tercer integrante del grupo de Shino y Kiba.

**-A decir verdad... etto... no lo había pensado.-** respondió Hinata timida**-Pero el tercer integrante esta en Konoha ¿Ne?-** preguntó alzando la mirada.

Sakura, negó con la cabeza seria.

**-Va... más o menos...-** dijo seria**- Si ellos no te lo dijeron debe ser por algo... quizás te lo cuenten luego.-**

**-Pero... ¿Tu sabes que paso?-** preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad

**-No tengo muy bien entendido lo que sucedió.-** respondió**- Solo sé lo que vi y presencié, a parte de lo que supe por boca de otros.-**

Hinata optó por no hablar del tema y timidamente, le accedió a la propuesta de la chica de ir a las aguas termales luego de cenar.

* * *

Antes de la cena, Hinata seguía con aquella duda en sus ojos. Tenía ansias de encontrarse con Kiba o Shino y poder preguntarles sobre eso. Quería saber. Sakura había evitado mencionar hablar del tema por un tiempo, preguntandole de donde venía, cuál era su apellido y le contó sobre algunas cosas de Konoha. 

La joven de cabellos azules deambuló por el pequeño parque de la posada, caminaba lenta y tranquilamente, siguiendo el camino de madera de la posada. Al doblar una de las esquinas, para su sorpresa se encontró con un rubio sentado allí comodamente, mirando la noche. Por alguna razón, al ver ese rostro tan pacifico, con aquellos enormes ojos azules mirar el cielo, se sonrojó y dio un paso para atrás, haciendole notar su presencia al rubio.

**-Hola!-** saludó energico**- Hinata ¿cierto?-**

**-…-** ella asintió timidamente**- Hinata Hyuuga…-** murmuró

**-¿Huh?-**emitió Naruto volteando a verla**-¿Estas bien? Estas un poco roja…-**señaló

**-Etto…hai… esto bien…-** respondió sonrojandose más

**-¿Segura? ô.o -**

Hinata solo asintió.

**-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó el rubio, ella lo miró**- Es decir…¿Por qué quieres llegar a Konoha?-**

**-Etto... yo...-** murmuró ella comenzando a jugar con sus manos**- Lo hice porque quiero conocer Konoha… quiero… quiero ser una kunoichi...-**murmuró nerviosa

Naruto la miró con semblante serio, luego sonrió tranquilamente

**-Seguramente lo lograrás.- **sonrió**- Al menos ya diste tu primer paso al llegar hasta aquí, eso es bueno.-**comentó

Hinata asintió, timida.

**-Yo quiero convertirme en Hokage.-** expresó el rubio tranquilamente

**-¿El que se encarga de Konoha?-**preguntó ella, aunque solo lo hacía para asegurarse-

**-Sí! y seré el mejor de todos!-**aseguró poniendose de pie y mostrandose energico**_-_ Así todos me respetarán y me dirán _'Oh, Naruto, eres el mejor de todos' 'Oh, Naruto eres el más guapo y más fuerte de aquí' _**_-_ comenzó a imitar haciendo algunas poses refrerentes a lo que decía.

Hinata no pudo evitar ahogar una risa, por lo que rió suavemente. Esto llamó la atención del rubio quien se quedó observando por momentos a la joven Hyuuga.

**-¿Es verdad que eres del Clan Hyuuga?- **preguntó sentandose y mirandola de frente.

**-Hai...- **asintió ella, ya más tranquila**- No sabía que mi familia era un Clan...- **comentó

**-No te pareces a ellos.- **dejó escapar Naruto**- Eres diferente.-**

**- A menudo se confunde esa diferencia con inútilidad.- **comentó

**-No creo que seas inútil...-**dijo seguro-** Has sido lo suficientemente astuta como para llegar hasta aquí ¿no?-**

**-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun me guiaron hasta aquí... sola no hubiese llegado.- **justificó

**- Hum...- **el joven frunció el ceño**.- Eres del Clan Hyuuga... eso te hace especial por naturaleza y más si no eres como ellos.-**

**-¿Por qué le dices 'Clan Hyuuga'?- **inquirió curiosa

**-Porque es un Clan.- **respondió con simplicidad**.- Uno de los más fuertes de toda Konoha.-**

**-¿Más fuertes?- **repitió

**-Sí... son muy respetados allí. Serán amargados, pero sus técnicas de ataque y defensa son impresionantes.-**admitió-**Seguramente serás como ellos.-**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

**-Simplemente lo presiento.- **sonrió, haciendola sonrojar**- ¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?- **inquirió

**-Estoy bien...- **respondió evadiendo su mirada

**-Ya deja de molestarla Naruto.- **dijo una voz cercanos a ellos.

Hinata se dio vuelta y vio a un Kiba un tanto serio, mientras que Shino estaba con su actitud normal.

**-Puedes ser un poco más amable¿No?- inquirió **entrecerando los ojos

**-Tenemos que hablar con ella, baka.- **le espetó

**-Aún así, debes ser más amable.- **subrayó Naruto poniendose de pie**-Espero que podamos hablar en otra ocasión, Hinata-chan.-**

**-Hum... hai! Naruto-kun!- **asintió ella.

Naruto sonrió y se fue camino al comedor con la excusa de que tenía hambre. Kiba y Shino se sentaron a ambos lados de la peliazul, quien los miró.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó con su tranquilidad de siempre.

**-Sakura nos dijo que te había dicho sobre la integrante que falta en nuestro equipo.- **dijo Kiba

**-Sí... -**asintió ella-** Tenía curiosidad por saber y los estuve buscando antes de encontrarme con Narto-kun... -**

El trío se sumió en silencio... Se notaba la incómodidad de tratar aquel delicado tema.

**-No es necesario que me cuenten eso ahora.- **habló ella poniendose de pie**.- Mejor vayamos a cenar...- **propuso

**-Iie... Hinata-chan esto es algo que tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano.-** cortó Kiba con voz grave.

_**"No era común ver a Kiba comportarse así. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y supuse que era algo realmente grave. Volví a sentarme y esperé calladamente hasta que alguno de los dos comenzará su relato."**_

**-Se llamaba Toboe...- **comenzó Shino sin mirar a ninguno de nosotros dos.

**-Era prima mía.-** continuó Kiba-** Una rama de mi familia, una antigua, tienen como compañeros a los lobos.-**explicó**- Su compañero se llamaba Yume.-**

Acto segido, Kiba sacó una fotografía. Allí aparecían Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, quien supuso que era Toboe, Yume y quien supuso que era la sensei de ellos tres.

La chica en cuestión tenía largos cabellos largos cabellos color vino que se perdían tras su espalda; poseía unos ojos rasgados de un azul eléctrico profundo, que tenían una chispa de felicidad y estaba prácticamente colgada del cuello de Kiba. Tenía la piel tostada, como la de su primo, incluyendo aquellos triangulos descendientes color rojo sangre. En su brazo libre, sostenía a un pequeño animal peludo que se notaba que era diferente a Akamaru, de pelaje blanco con una mancha en su echo colo gris oscuro y penetrantes ojos dorados.

**-Es muy bonita.- **comentó Hinata

**-La foto es de hace dos años, antes de tomar el examen Chuunin.-**informó Kiba

**-Hace cinco meses, - **comenzó Shino, ignorando el último comentario**.- Se hicieron las pruebas para Jounnin.- **anunció

**-¿La tomaron los tres?- **preguntó ella

**-Desearía que no lo hubiesemos hecho.-** dijo con tono triste Kiba.

**-¿Por qué¿Acas o ella...?-** intentó decir la pelaizul, pero calló ante sus propias ideas.

**-No esta muerta si eso es lo que piensas.-** respondió Shino-** ... solo...-**vaciló**- se fue... desapareció-**

**-¿Desapareció?- **repitió

**-Estabamos en el bosque de la muerte cuando sucedió...- **murmuró Kiba con la mirada perdida

_**"Solo los miré. No sabía que rostro poner. La situación era muy subreal como para poder hacer algo. Es decir... era la primera vez que oía a Shino vacilar o a Kiba hablar de ese modo. Realmente era extraño y me producía curiosidad saber lo que le ocurrió a la Toboe-san..."

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo tres: Llegando a Konoha: Fin

* * *

**_

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto... T0T


End file.
